No importa si somos diferentes o iguales
by JHNN
Summary: La relación de Gumball con Penny termina dejando a un deprimido Gumball, Darwin quien siente algo por él, se va a acercar mas para reconfortarlo, sin embargo, de este acercamiento florecerán sentimientos y también conflictos que preferirian evitar ¿Podrán lograr ser felices o la vida se les ira por la borda? /yaoi/ GumballxDarwin /gay couple /
1. Chapter 1 Como paso?

_**"No importa si somos diferentes o iguales"**_

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo el conflicto**

**-¡No! Yo no pienso dejarte ir, jamás. No podría soportar el dolor de que estemos separados.- Decía desesperado el chico de cabello celeste.**

**-Yo tampoco quiero que nos alejemos, pero no tenemos otra opción, ellos vendrán mañana por mí ¿Qué aremos…?- Le respondía el otro chico de cabellera anaranjada, a punto de llorar.**

**-Todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos, pensaremos en algo, te lo juro, no te dejare solo.- Mientras decía esas palabras lo abrazaba amablemente y unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus cristalinos ojos.**

**Ambos no sabían cómo había ocurrido todo, como se les había ido la situación de las manos, todo era tan confuso y extraño, un mar de malos sucesos arrasaron con la felicidad que disfrutaban hace apenas unos días.**

**Como había comenzado ese lunes su sufrimiento…**

**Gumball era un chico de cabellos celestes, orejas de gato y unas marcas en sus mejillas; Este se había levantado de su cálida cama para vestirse y arreglarse lo necesario, pues hoy debía asistir a la escuela primaria "Elmore junior" junto con su hermana y medio hermano. El cual seguía durmiendo.**

**-Ah, cierto, olvide despertar a Darwin.- **

**Se dirigió a la habitación, donde dormía el chico más pequeño que él y de cabellera naranja. Se acercó a él y lo contemplo, se veía como un ángel cuando dormía, de hecho cuando estaba despierto era más bien un ángel guardián.**

**-Oye, Darwin, despierta, tenemos que ir a la escuela.-**

**-Mmmmhhh…- Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sonrojo al ver a Gumball tan cerca -¿Ya amaneció?-**

**-Sí, tonto, levántate o llegaremos tarde, yo ya me vestí, te espero abajo.-**

**-Ah, está bien, te veo abajo.- Sonrió inocentemente el joven que transmitía un aire de ternura a su alrededor**

**Gumball bajo y se encontró con su hermana Anais, esta comía tranquilamente su desayuno en la mesa.**

**-Hola Gumball ¿Y Darwin?-**

**-Se está preparando, me desperté antes que el Uuuaahhh.- Cuando terminaba la frase un profundo bostezo salió de su boca.**

**-¿Somnoliento? ¿Volviste a trasnochar?-**

**-Sí, hoy es mi primera cita real con Penny y tenía que dejar todo planeado.-**

**-Gumball, sé que estas ilusionado porque tú y ella han comenzado una relación pero sabes perfectamente que cada vez que planeas las cosas nunca salen bien, es mejor dejar que la situación se dé y seas tú mismo.-**

**-Mmmhhh…- El chico pensativo se acariciaba la barbilla-No, la verdad prefiero dejar todo planeado.-**

**-Aahhh…- Suspiro resignada –Como quieras, hermano.-**

**-¡Ya estoy listo!- Grito entusiasta Darwin mientras bajaba las escaleras para comer con los demás.**

**Luego de que terminaran el desayuno llego el autobús, Gumball salió energético hacia él, se notaba que estaba emocionado por su cita y antes de que Darwin pudiera hacer lo mismo le detuvo Anais.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Anais?- Le dijo volteando a verle con una dulce sonrisa.**

**-¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto?-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunto algo desconcertado.**

**-Que Gumball este saliendo con Penny.- Este comentario hiso que la sonrisa del joven se desvaneciera y quedara una expresión fría y temerosa.**

**-Está bien Anais, está bien, mientras él sea feliz yo también lo seré.- Sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez era una sonrisa forzada y llena de dolor.**

**Salieron de la casa y subieron el autobús.**

* * *

Mi primer fanfict QuQ nunca creí que me atreveria a subirlo (mentira) y pues es de una de mis parejas favoritas (GumballxDarwin) Por cierto, en este fanfict los personajes ya estan mas crecidos por eso son ligeramente mas maduros y posiblemente lleguen a emocionarse o enojarse con la historia, en fin, espero que les guste y no insulten si no les gusta la pareja... No e visto muchos fanficts de ella asi que supongo que no es muy popular.


	2. Chapter 2: Una cita para 2 ¿o para 4?

_**"No importa si somos diferentes o iguales"**_

**Capitulo 2: Una cita de dos ¿o de cuatro?**

**Había terminado la primera hora de clases, Gumball estaba buscando a Penny por los pasillos para saludarla. Darwin se había quedado en su asiento, dentro del salón; Y una figura flotante y transparente se acercó al notar su soledad.**

**-Puedo sentir un alma gritando por piedad en la atmosfera de esta habitación.- Lo decía como si relatara una historia de terror memorizada cuidadosamente.**

**-Hola Carrie ¿Qué significan tus palabras?-**

**-Por favor, Darwin, se nota desde lejos que algo te está atormentando.-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo estoy perfectamente.- Sonrió intentando dar un aire de seguridad.**

**-¿Ah sí? Y entonces ¿Por qué no estas con Gumball?-**

**-Está buscando a Penny, hoy tendrán una cita y está desesperado por preguntarle los detalles, quiere que toooodo sea perfecto.- Mientras lo pronunciaba giraba sus pupilas.**

**-Ah, claro, el típico chico enamorado y atontado.-**

**-¡Hey! El amor es un sentimiento puro y noble.-**

**-¿Con que lo defiendes, eh?-**

**-Yo no defiendo a nadie, solo digo que enamorarse no es algo malo, es como una nube que va flotando y llorando pero luego conoce al amigo sol y ya no llora.-**

**-¿Cómo Masami?-**

**-Si, como Ma- digo ¡No!-**

**-Hahaha…-**

**En ese momento una chica alta con cuernos y zapatillas naranja entro al salón.**

**-Ah ¿Darwin?-**

**-Hola Penny ¿Necesitas algo?- Le intento responder de la manera más amigable posible.**

**-Sí, estoy buscando a Gumball, creí que estaría contigo ¿No lo has visto?-**

**-No, no lo e visto en un rato, él debe estar bus-… Acabo de recordar que me dijo que le dolía el estómago, de seguro está en el baño, lo mejor sería dejarlo solo.-**

**-Oh, ya veo, pero el estará bien para esta tarde ¿verdad?-**

**-No lo sé, últimamente ah estado comiendo mucho.-**

**-Mmmhh...- Ella hizo una mueca de asco al oír eso. –Está bien, los veo luego chicos, adiós Carrie.-**

**-Adiós Penny.- Se despidió el fantasma moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.**

**Darwin espero a que Penny estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para gritar desesperadamente. – ¡Aahhh! ¿Qué e hecho?-**

**-¡Hey! No grites.- Decía mientras cubría sus oídos.**

**-¿Por qué le dije eso? ¡Los niños buenos no mienten!- Golpeo su cabeza con el pupitre y comenzó a sollozar.**

**-¿Mentir? Es decir, que ¿Lo que le dijiste a Penny no era verdad?-**

**-No, Gumball está perfectamente bien, mentí, soy un niño malo, merezco un castigo.- **

**-Un castigo ¿eh?- Una sonrisa maliciosa se reflejaba en su rostro.**

**Esa tarde, Gumball se fue directamente al parque para esperar a Penny, dejando a Darwin solo, pero este tenía también unos planes para esa tarde, iba a ser un día agitado.**

**-Vamos, vamos, tonto reloj, avanza más rápido.- Decía nervioso el peli azul mientras miraba inquieto el reloj de su muñeca derecha.**

**-Hola Gumball, me alegra que pudieras venir.- Dijo la tan esperada chica, sonriéndole.**

**-¡Penny! Llegaste temprano, t-te ves bien ¿Estas cansada? ¿Quieres un helado? ¡Ah! No hay ninguna tienda por aquí, tendremos que caminar un poco ¿Te molesta?- El chico intentaba que fuera la cita perfecta, por ser la primera, debía ser inolvidable.**

**-E-estoy bien Gumball, no tienes que preocuparte tanto.- Le respondía algo nerviosa por el comportamiento del chico.**

**Ambos salieron a caminar por el parque, observando el paisaje, lo que no sabían era que cuatro ojos los observaban desde lejos en esos momentos.**

**-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? Es violar su privacidad, como si fuese un acosador convicto que esta buscando victimas para su próximo crimen.- Era Darwin junto a Carrie, tras unos arbustos.**

**-¡Wow! La imagen que pintas es exagerada, solo nos aseguramos de que haga todo bien en su cita ¿No?-**

**-Carrie… Gumball no es un ton—**

**-¡Ah!- Se escuchó un grito femenino junto con un sonido de líquido derramándose.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?- Darwin se asoma entre los arbustos, preocupado de que haya pasado algo malo.**

**-¿Y?-**

**-Gumball tropezó con una roca haciendo que él y Penny cayeran a un charco de lodo…-**

**-¿Lo ves? Es muy torpe, necesita nuestra ayuda.-**

**-Aah… Esta bien ¡Pero no interferiremos! Es su cita y los errores que cometa son su culpa, no se debe interferir en el amor.-**

**-Jeje… - Su mirada reflejaba satisfacción, tras haberlo convencido.**

**Habían llegado a una zona de juegos mecánicos, Gumball iba a jugar uno en el que se debe conseguir un peluche con una garra de metal que colgaba desde arriba.**

**-Conseguiré uno para ti, Penny.- Dijo seguro de sí mismo, pero en realidad estaba muy nervioso de quedar mal, y por ello al sacar la moneda de su bolsillo esta se resbalo de sus manos cayendo al lado de una máquina expendedora, al rincón.**

**Se acercó y cuando iba a tomar la moneda vio un bulto tras la máquina.**

**-¿Pero qué-…?- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase un brazo lo atrapó y lo atrajo tras la máquina.**

**-¡Shhh!- Expresó la fantasma, pidiéndole silencio, se asomó por arriba de esta para asegurarse de que Penny no vio la escena y así era.**

**-No hagas escándalo, no le digas nada a Penny.- Continuó ella.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí Carrie? Y… ¿Darwin?- Acababa de notar que el chico estaba allí.**

**-Lo siento viejo, ella me convenció de hacerlo.- Se excusó el peli naranja.**

**-¿Qué? Oye, no me eches toda la culpa, tú también querías venir, no lo niegues.- Se quejaba molesta.**

**-¿Qué? No, no es cierto, no le creas Gumball, está en mi contra.- Decia avergonzado por lo que afirmaba el fantasma.**

**Gumball solo observaba la discusión con un aire de fastidio.**

**-Oigan ya basta, esta es mi primera cita con Penny ¿Qué hacen aquí? No, realmente no tengo tiempo de preocuparme de eso ahora, solo no me vayan a estorbar ¿Si?-**

**Dicho esto se retiró del lugar para seguir jugando con Penny, ahora con algo de resentimiento.**

**-¿Por qué dijiste que yo quería venir? Eso no es cierto tu—**

**-Darwin ¿Querrías dejar de mentir? Sé que querías venir porque te gusta Gumball, deja de negarlo, incluso se han besado antes.-**

**-¿Q-que dijiste…?- El chico estaba atónito y con el rostro rojo al oír tal afirmación.**

* * *

Dejenme dejar algo en claro ahora, The amazing world of gumball le pertenece a Ben Bocquelet, esto lo hago solo por diversion. Gracias por leer! :DD CREADORA DEL FANFIC: JHNN EDITORA: Xion.


	3. Chapter 3: Bellas palabras

_**"No importa si somos diferentes o iguales****"**_

**Capitulo 3: Bellas palabras**

**Era un día cualquiera, con un clima normal, pero con una situación compleja. Darwin Watterson, estaba sentado en una banca del parque, con la mirada baja, pensando.**

**-Oye ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera?- Decía mientras se acercaba, una chica flotante.**

**-Lo que dijiste… ¿Es cierto?-**

**-¿El beso? Si, paso cuando estaban en esa casa del árbol, tu ibas a besar a Masami, Gumball iba a besar a Penny, pero se comenzó a derrumbar el árbol y por el movimiento ustedes dos se terminaron…besando.-**

**-¿Y Gumball? ¿Él lo sabe?- Levanto la mirada, para mostrar una muy preocupada expresión.**

**-No lo creo, digo ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Jajá…-**

**-¡Pues claro que me preocupa! –**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Por-…- De pronto quedo en silencio total, esa pregunta "¿Por qué?" Resonaba en su cabeza, sin poder encontrar una respuesta.**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo sabes? Vamos, es obvio, es am—**

**-¡Darwin!- Grito de pronto una voz muy familiar, era el peli azul, esta vez solo.**

**-¿G-Gumball?-**

**-Viejo ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue todo eso de antes?-**

**-Eh, yo…Este…Y-ya había dicho que fue idea de Carrie ¿no? ¿Cierto, Carr-…?- La fantasma se había desvanecido.**

**-Mira, sé que es un poco egoísta que me haya pasado la tarde con Penny, dejándote solo, pero estas cosas pasan, yo tengo novia, me casare, tendré hijos, y todas esas cosas, también te pasara a ti y a Anais, aunque si sería muy incómodo que ella llevara a un tipo a casa…Es algo natural. Vamos, hermano.-**

**-No…-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-No me vuelvas a llamar hermano.- Este se levantó de la banca al terminar la frase, su mirada era fría y su tono de voz serio.-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?-**

**-Yo…necesito tiempo para pensar ¿Sí?-**

**-¿Pensar? ¿Pensar en qué? ¿Qué paso?-**

**-No, nada, solo… Un tiempo ¿Sí?-**

**-Ah, está bien, viejo.-**

**Ambos volvieron a casa, sin decir ni una palabra en el camino, en casa no hicieron ningún comentario respecto a lo que había ocurrido en el día, los padres no le tomaron importancia a esto. **

**Aunque Darwin pareciera molesto, realmente estaba nervioso y conllevaba una pelea interior ¿De verdad había besado a Gumball? Y más importante que eso ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto saberlo? Es cierto que siempre se había llevado bien con su amigo, se tenían aprecio, pero últimamente había comenzado a sentir algo más por él, un sentimiento cálido… ¿Cómo podría liberarse de esos sentimientos? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la persona que lo trata como a un hermano? Tantas dudas…**

**-Oye Darwin.- Aquel, que era el culpable de todos esos pensamientos, le susurraba suavemente desde su cama.**

**-¿Mhh?- Estaba muy nervioso como para articular palabra alguna.**

**-Que bien, estas despierto, ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.- Al terminar la oración bajo de su cama y se asomó por la ventana.**

**Darwin seguía en su lugar, no sabía cómo reaccionar.**

**-Ven ¿Qué esperas?- **

**Darwin finalmente se acercó y miro por la ventana, junto a él.**

**-Wow.- El cielo se veía increíble, era un degradado de azules y las estrellas brillaban hermosamente, la luna era lo más asombroso, estaba muy cerca, se podían ver los detalles en su superficie, parecía un sueño.**

**-Sip, Penny me dijo que hoy la luna sería más grande.-**

**-No es más grande, está más cerca.- Le respondió algo molesto.**

**-Oye ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-**

**El peli naranja suspiro, estaba harto de que lo cuestionara.**

**-Gumball, si Penny te dijo que pasaría esto hoy, debe estar mirándolo ahora mismo ¿Verdad?-**

**-Ah, sí, supongo.- Le respondió algo confundido.**

**-Entonces ¿Para qué me lo muestras? De seguro ella quería que fuera un momento romántico y que solo tú y ella miraran el cielo.-**

**-Sería un poco difícil que solo ella y yo miráramos el cielo ¿No?- Lo decía con un tono un tanto divertido, quería animar a su amigo.**

**-No lo entiendes…-**

**-Viejo, para mí, no vale nada mirar el cielo al mismo tiempo que Penny si no estás tú mirándolo también, ambos son irremplazables, te quiero con toda el alma, nunca te remplazaría, ni por ella.-**

**-¿E-en serio?- Se había emocionado con tal comentario, a pesar de que le en el pasado le había dicho cosas mucho más empalagosas, esta vez era especial.**

**-Claro, tú eres muy importante para mi.- Al notar que los ojos del peli naranja estaban llorosos dio una pequeña sonrisa, se sintió conmovido al verlo de esa manera. –No te pongas así, vamos, venga un abrazo.- Estiro sus brazos hacia él.**

**A Darwin no le molesto, correspondió el abrazo tiernamente, era una sensación tan cálida, le encantaba… Y sin darse cuenta ambos se durmieron en esa posición.**

* * *

La idea era que subiera un capitulo por día pero para mi es dificil concentrarme tanto xD asi que no se, quiza sea dia por medio, de por si perdonen las faltas ortograficas .O (Quiero terminar esto pronto para poder dibujar Q-Q se acaban mis vacaciones TnT )


	4. Chapter 4: Tu rostro al despertar

_**"No importa si somos diferentes o iguales**_**"**

**Tu rostro al despertar**

**Se escuchaba el sonido del despertador, los parpados le pesaban y su cuerpo no parecía estar dispuesto a levantarse, pero el sonido era tan molesto, dirigió sus manos hacia sus ojos para limpiarlos y ver más claramente, de pronto vio la cama de Gumball, vacía ¿Se habría levantado antes que él de nuevo? Mientras lo pensaba se dio cuenta de que algo cálido estaba a su lado, volteo para averiguar que era.**

**-¿Eh?- Se cubrió la boca después de notar que el peli-azul estaba aún dormido, la sangre le había subido al rostro, hace mucho que no estaba tan cerca de él.**

**-¡! ¡! ¡!-**

**El despertador seguía sonando, debía hacer algo para apagarlo sin despertar a Gumball, su rostro dormido era simplemente asombroso, y no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de verlo así. Busco algo que estuviera a su alcance, una de sus zapatillas fue alcanzada por su mano, la lanzo hacia al despertador, esta dio justo en el botón pero por el impulso también lo hizo caer.**

**-Mmhh… ¿Darwin? ¿Qué hora es…?- El peli-azul había despertado por el ruido de la caída.**

**-Ah…- No había visto la hora antes de apagar el despertador y ahora estaba boca abajo. –No estoy seguro, pero ya deberíamos vestirnos…-**

**-Jeje.- Gumball abrazo a Darwin por detrás haciendo que este se sorprendiera y que su rostro se tornara rojo. **

**-¿G-Gumball?- Su voz sonaba nerviosa.**

**-No tengo ganas de ir hoy a la escuela… Me quiero quedar contigo, así, sintiendo tu calor.-**

**-¿E-eh? ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo? No podemos hacer eso.- No sabía como reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, las cuales sin ser muy profundas lo hacían exaltarse mas de lo normal.**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú quieres ir a la escuela?- Iba apegándose cada vez más a Darwin, quien al contrario intentaba separarse de él.**

**-N-no es por eso, debemos ir para aprender, un día de clases perdido es conocimiento desperdiciado.- El exagerado contacto con su compañero de cuarto estaba haciéndolo sentir nervioso, y el otro no se daba cuenta de esto así que seguía abrazándolo e intentando retenerlo.**

**-Hablas como los noticieros de la televisión.- Por accidente una de las manos de Gumball entro bajo la camisa de Darwin haciéndolo estremecer y reaccionar.**

**-Oigan chicos mamá dice que se levanten de una vez.- Anais había entrado a la ****habitación**

**-¡PAF!- se escuchó el fuerte sonido de una bofetada.**

* * *

**Una chica peli-castaña esperaba en la entrada de la escuela a su novio, se le veía con una expresión de preocupación y tristeza. De pronto visualizo a un auto venir, de su interior bajó la persona que esperaba, al verlo llegar se alegró y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero está no duro mucho al notar que su mejilla se veía roja.**

**-Gumball ¿Qué te paso? ¿Y esa marca?-**

**-Ah, Penny, no te preocupes, hoy desperté idiota y Darwin me hizo recapacitar, je-jé.-**

**-No me lo agradezcas.- Decía el peli-naranja mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigía a la sala de clases.**

**-¿Eso es todo?- Le cuestionaba la chica aun preocupada por él.**

**-Sí, tranquila, no es nada importante ¿Tienes algo? Te noto preocupada.-**

**-Oh, no, estoy feliz de que estés bien.-**

**Entraron los dos tomados de la mano al salón, Penny intentaba lucir feliz pero en realidad tenía algo muy importante que contarle a Gumball, y no creía ser capaz de hacerlo, su reacción la aterraba, no quería hacerlo sufrir. No quería que su ultimo recuerdo de él fuera verlo llorar.**

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza :c estoy muy arrepentida

Las Neko fujoshis: gracias por el review ^^ me hace muy feliz que te guste el fanfic, y si, todos sabemos que ellos deben terminar juntos a como de lugar ewe

dejen reviews si quieren que siga el fanfic! okno :c solo quería amorsh...


	5. Chapter 5: Tu eres mi peor pesadilla

_**"No**__** importa si somos diferentes o iguales**__**"**_

**Tu eres mi peor pesadilla**

**La tarde pasaba monótonamente, Darwin no le ponía atención a la clase de la señorita Simian, no, su mente estaba en un lugar mucho mas lejano. El mar, el inmenso y espeso mar de pensamientos que recorrían su mente ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto?... ¿Decirle? Pero Gumball estaba saliendo con Penny, no es adecuado generarle problemas en su relación ¿Entones? ¿Debía de mantenerlo en secreto? No, no, eso solo haría que llevara una guerra interior todo el tiempo… Necesitaba consejo de alguien y así no ahogarse en ese molesto mar… **

**-Darwin ¡Darwin! ¡Hey, amigo!- Una familiar voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.**

**-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- **

**-Ya sonó el timbre, debemos salir del salón.- Le decía el peli-azul con su típica sonrisa.**

**-¿Mmh?- Miro alrededor y ya no quedaba mas que la señorita Simian y ellos dos en el salón.-**

**-Largo de una vez, es mi descanso.- Se quejó ella.**

**Darwin bajo de su asiento y ambos se retiraron del lugar, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Gumball se reía un poco.**

**-¿De qué te ríes? Pregunto curioso el peli-naranja.**

**-¡Pfff haha! ¿En serio te dormiste en medio de la clase con los ojos abiertos? Es como si le hubieras dicho en su cara "No me interesa lo que diga, yo vine aquí a dormir" Y pensar que en la mañana estabas tan interesado en venir a la escuela.-**

**-…- Al recordar lo que ocurrió esa mañana su rostro se tornó rojo.**

**-¿Amigo?- Se extrañó por no haber recibido alguna respuesta objetiva.**

**-Perdón por haberte dado esa bofetada…- Lo decía muy arrepentido dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado para evitar que su acompañante notara su sonrojo.**

**-No te preocupes por eso viejo, fue mi culpa por hacer que te sintieras incomodo, olvide lo que dijo mamá, tú sabes, lo de mantener nuestra distancia ahora que crecimos, yo creo que le da demasiada importancia, a mí no me incomoda para nada el abrazarte como antes.-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?- Volteó con un rostro lleno de emoción.**

**-Claro, te podría dar un millón de abrazos ahora mismo, bueno, si fuera necesario, tengo que admitir que es un tanto vergonzoso hacerlo en público…- Sonaba avergonzado mientras decía esto último.**

**-Hehe.- Se cubrió la boca para evitar mas risitas.**

**-¡No te rías!- Se había sonrojado, había quedado al descubierto su lado tímido.**

**-Esta bien, olvidemos el tema de una vez, no quiero quedarme pensativo en medio de una clase por tu culpa.-**

**-¿Mi culpa?-**

**-Ah…- Se le había escapado la sinceridad entre los labios, no sabía que decir, una excusa, excusa, necesitaba una. –P-pues si, digo, no es exactamente tu culpa, es solo que estaba pensando en que debía disculparme por la bofetada, no fue correcto, eso es todo.-**

**-Oh, siendo asi no hay problema, aunque de todas formas te he notado extraño últimamente, como distraído.-**

**-¿En serio?- No puede ser ¿Era tan obvio?**

**-Claro, como dirían en la televisión ¿Es que acaso estas enamoradito?- Lo decía en un tono burlón, intentando sonar divertido.**

**-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- Intentaba defenderse de aquella acusación pero su reacción no lo ayudaba y su rostro de nuevo estaba rojo.**

**-Algo me dice que si, hehe, dime quien es, podría ayudarte a conquistarla.-**

**-¿El que hayas conseguido novia te convierte en un experto sobre el amor? Te costo mucho llegar incluso a eso.-**

**-Ugh, tienes razón…- Vencido verbalmente… -Pero aun así, dime quien es, muero de curiosidad.- Repitió la pregunta emocionado, se le veía que realmente quería saberlo.-**

**-No es nadie importante y no sé si realmente me gusta o es solo atracción…- Intentaba huir con excusas.**

**-¡Vamos! Si alguien logro captar tu atención ha de ser muy genial, jamás te había visto interesado en alguien antes.-**

**-¡E-eso es obvio, siempre había estado pensando en la misma persona!- Otra vez ¿Cómo se le podía escapar tan fácil la información? Quizá sea porque nunca le había mentido a Gumball.**

**-Oh~ Esto comienza a sonar comprometedor, si no me dices de una vez tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.- Sacó una pluma de su bolsillo. -No querrás que te lleven a la oficina del profesor Brown por destruir la escuela con tus estornudos ¿Cierto?-**

**-Malvado, te aprovechas de mi alergia, siendo que no puedo hacer nada para evitarla.- Decía algo asustado.**

**-Cierto, pero puedes evitarla ahora si me dices quien te gusta, vamos, solo dilo.- Lo decía en un tono de superioridad mientras le iba acercando la pluma.**

**-E-eh es, este, tu le conoces, ya sabes, es… ¡Es, eres…¡- Antes de terminar la oración noto que Gumball ya no estaba, miro alrededor y lo vio al otro lado del pasillo conversando con Penny. –Eres tu…Gran tonto.- Lo dijo casi como un susurro.**

**Suena el timbre, de nuevo a clases.**

* * *

Me tarde en subirlo porque queria ver si me extrañban, al parecer no c: gracias! Como sea, tomen su GxD del mes~


	6. Chapter 6: Mucha insistencia

**No importa si somos diferentes o iguales **

**Clases, clases, clases ¿Qué estarían pensando los que crearon las escuelas? ¿Qué estar tantas horas encerrado escuchando información sin motivación alguna es una buena idea? ¡Claro que no! Aunque quizá no fueron los que crearon la escuela quienes decidieron que fuera así, tal vez antes solo duraba una hora ¡Quizá menos! Y otros tipos que pensaron que era una buena idea, hicieron que durara más, mucho más… ¡Cielos! Él solo quería salir pronto de allí para volver a casa y estar con su persona favorita ¿persona favorita? Eso acaba de sonar muy raro…**

**-¡Pss…!- Se escuchó un ruido, uno que se hace con los labios, comúnmente usado para captar la atención de alguien.**

**-¿…?- Darwin volteo a ver a quien intentaba llamar su atención, era él, Gumball, si, le encantaba que hiciera este tipo de cosas, interrumpir la clase ¿Y para qué? Para hablar con él, solo y únicamente con él.**

**-Oye, atrapa…- Le dijo susurrando para que no escuchara la señorita Simian, luego le lanzó un papel doblado en forma de cuadrado, Darwin lo atrapo fácilmente.**

**Lo abrió cuidadosamente y leyó su contenido: "Hey, vamos, vamos, dime ¿Quién te gusta? " Y… El gusto que sentía el peli-naranjo hace unos momentos se desvanecía; Escribió, entonces, con un lápiz de otro color, para que se distinga: "Ya te lo dije en el receso, tú no escuchaste y te fuiste a hablar con Penny, eso no es mi problema" Lanzo el papel, doblado como antes, al pupitre de Gumball, esté lo abrió en seguida, luego de verlo se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano y escribió de nuevo. **

**Luego de un rato de conversación, la hoja de papel, arrancada del cuaderno, tenía una muy interesante conversación escrita:**

**Hey, vamos, vamos, dime ¿Quién te gusta?**

**Ya te lo dije en el receso, tú no escuchaste y te fuiste a hablar con Penny, eso no es mi problema**

**Awww… ¡Vamos viejo! Ella me pidió que fuera urgentemente a hablar con ella**

**¿Urgentemente? ¿Paso algo?**

**Bueno, me canceló la cita del Sábado, dijo que había olvidado que tenía cosas que hacer ese día**

**¿Iban a salir de nuevo el Sábado? ¿Y no ibas a decírmelo?**

**Bueno, no es por ofender ni nada de eso… Pero supongo que recordaras que en la primera cita me encontré con cierto pez y cierta fantasma tras las maquinas ¿No?**

**¿Qué? Bueno, sí, pero, no hicimos nada malo ¿O sí? Si estas molesto, lo siento… ¡Lo siento de verdad! No era mi intención molestarte, tú sabes que no soy así ¡Gumball!**

**Está bien, está bien, esto ya está olvidado, fue el enojo del momento ¿A qué clase de persona le gusta ser espiado? Compréndeme también, Eh… ¡Un momento! ¡Estas desviándote del tema! ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quien te gusta? ¿No confías en mí?**

**¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que confió en ti! Bien, hagamos un trato, si a la salida me consigues un helado de diez sabores minimo, te lo contare**

**¡Hecho!**

**Darwin sabía que Gumball no iba a conseguir ese helado, era una simple trampa para su incrédulo cerebro, en fin, era una buena forma de distraerlo. Sonó el timbre y todos salieron disparados del salón, Gumball salió corriendo para llegar al carrito de helados y conseguir uno de diez sabores, cosa casi imposible, el peli-naranja se emocionó de nuevo, al salir se encontraría con un decepcionado y tierno Gumball que necesitara muchos cariños. Pero alguien se cruzo en su camino antes de que saliera de el salón ¿Quieren saber quien? ¿Les suena chica de cuernos, zapatillas naranjas, cabello castaño, que es porrista? Oh, si, era Penny.**

**-Darwin, hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo…- **

**Día con Gumball arruinado.**


	7. Chapter 7: Un viaje sin retorno

**No importa si somos diferentes o iguales **

**Una tarde de… ¿Mayo? ¿Septiembre? Quizá Agosto, nada concreto, a lo que vinimos es a contemplar la historia de unos chicos, adolescentes, inmaduros y con una vida muy, pero muy extraña. **

**Gumball estaba afuera, discutiendo con un hombre vestido de blanco, el cual estaba dentro de un camión lleno de publicidad sobre el cremoso helado que vende.**

**-¿Cómo que no hay helado de diez sabores? ¡El cliente siempre tiene la razón! Si no puedes cumplir con una regla tan simple ¿Cómo puedes ser un buen vendedor de helados? ¡Ahora véndeme un helado de diez sabores!-**

**-Niño, ya te he dicho que es imposible ponerle diez sabores a un helado, gastaría mucho de mí helado en eso y además tu no podrías pagarlo.-**

**-¿Esto es por dinero? Bien ¡Bien! ¡Toma! ¡Toma todo mi dinero y dame el helado de una vez!- Gumball ya se estaba desesperando, perdería el trato a este paso.**

**-Niño, no es por dinero, mira, si quieres te doy uno gratis, de tres sabores ¿Te gustaría eso?- Y el vendedor estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, los demás clientes lo miraban, clavaban sus miradas en él.**

**-¡No! ¡Quiero uno de diez sabores! ¡Entienda! ¿Cómo es que no lo comprende? Si no tengo ese enorme helado de delicia congelada no podre saber de quién esta enamorado mi amigo ¡Apiádese de mí!-**

**-Hey, ve a contarle tu vida a otra persona… Necesito vender helados aquí.- Se lo decía casi en un susurro para que los demás clientes no oyeran.**

**-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no avanza la fila?-**

**-¡Compra algo o muévete niño!-**

**-¡Sí! ¡Hazte a un lado!-**

**Los demás se quejaban de que Gumball estuviera distrayendo al vendedor, se resignó y se movió a un lado, permitiendo que compraran su helado.**

**Ahora… ¿Por qué Darwin tarda tanto?**

**-¿Qué quieres decir…?-**

**-Me iré… Yo y mi familia debemos mudarnos a otra ciudad por el trabajo de mi padre.-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué ahora? Acabas de empezar a salir con Gumball ¡él estaba muy emocionado!-**

**-¡Y yo también! Pero… *sniff* No puedo hacer nada, si no nos vamos nos quedaremos en la calle…-**

**-¿Y por qué me estas diciendo esto a mí? Si pudiera ayudaría, pero no puedo…-**

**-Si puedes.-**

**-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?-**

**-Debes de cuidar de Gumball, seguro quedara devastado cuando lo sepa, cuento contigo para ayudarlo a que no sea tan duro.-**

**-¿Cuándo lo sepa…? ¿No le dirás directamente?-**

**-¡No podría! Quiero verlo feliz, no derramando lagrimas ¡Por favor Darwin! Eres el único a quien puedo pedirle esto.-**

**-Está bien… Yo le diré que te iras, yo cuidare de Gumball mientras no estés.-**

**-Darwin… No creo que pueda volver…-**

**-¿Cómo que no podras volver? ¿A dónde iras? ¿Penny…?- Gumball estaba en la puerta del salón, confundido, intentando fingir que no le afectaba lo que había oído, con unos ojos llorosos, temblando…**

**-¡Gumball! ¡No! ¡No es lo que crees!- El peli-naranjo se desesperó al ver a su amigo presente.**

**-Darwin, es mejor que lo sepa ahora.- Penny estaba decidida a decirle.**

**-¡No! No dejare que hagas llorar a Gumball ¡No le digas!- Se colocó en frente de Gumball, como si lo defendiera de un brabucón.**

**-¿Darwin…? ¿De qué están hablando? Dime, por favor.- El peli-azul seguía confundido, quería saber.**

**-N-no es nada Gumball, tu tranquilo ¿Si?- El peli-naranja intentaba calmarlo.**

**-Gumball, me iré de la ciudad, no podremos volver a vernos…- Penny lo soltó de golpe.**

**-¿Q-que…? ¿Te iras? P-pero… ¿Penny?- Gumball estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar cuando Darwin lo tomó de la mano y salió corriendo del salón, huyendo de Penny.**

**-D-Darwin ¿A dónde me llevas? Penny, tengo que charlar con Penny.-**

**-No Gumball, no quiero… ¡No quiero verte sufrir por nadie! ¡Quiero que seas feliz!-**

**-¿E-eh…? P-pero…-**

**-Por favor, solo confía en mí, todo estará bien ¡No hay ningún problema!- Darwin corría sin saber a dónde iba, solo quería huir, escapar de esta situación, de este mundo si se podía ¿Por qué esto pasaba ahora? ¡Todo iba tan bien!**

**BUFF…**

**Chocaron contra una figura femenina, mayor, de camisa y falda, era su madre, Nicol Watterson.**

**-Chicos ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué corren de esa manera?- Estaba preocupada por ellos.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó el peli-celeste**

**-No llegaban a casa y me preocupe ¿ Que los distrajo tanto?-**

**-… *sniff* Guh… M-mamá…Penny… ****Penny va a… ¡Mamá!- Gumball se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, llorando.**

**Darwin deseó en ese momento que Gumball lo estuviera abrazando a él y no a su madre, al parecer no es la única persona que puede cuidarlo, y no es la persona a la que le tiene más confianza como para llorar en sus brazos… Cuanta impotencia, cuanto odio, no poder hacer nada por él…**

**En ese momento Darwin se sintió como la misma nada, y Gumball lo era todo…**


	8. Chapter 8

**_"No importa si somos diferentes o iguales"_**

* * *

Nota de la autora: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahhahhhha... Soy una bastarda. Joder! En serio, en serio, en serio lamento no haber actualizado este fic por tanto tiempo T.T Si pudiera me disculparía directamente con cada una de las personas que se tomó la molestia de leerlo y que se quedaron con las ganas de más. Me duele el corazón al pensar en que traicione a fan-girls (y tal vez fan-boys) de mi misma especie TvT de verdad, perdón... Pero juro que lo continuare ahora mismo! :3 volveré a ser activa con esto lo mejor que pueda. Habrán sin duda capítulos cada mes! Porque este fic es genial (yo me pongo en el lugar de los lectores, y realmente me gusta x'D ) Así que los comprendo, no los volveré a decepcionar :D

* * *

**Era una mañana cualquiera, un día sábado, o tal vez domingo, en fin, no habían clases, y eso es estupendo, sin importar como se viera debía ser genial ¿No? Quedarse en casa a divertirse con quienes más se quiere. Solo que… Había una atmosfera tensa.**

**-Oye Gumball ¿quieres jugar un videojuego?- Preguntaba el peli-naranjo acercándole un control remoto**

**-Gumball ¿no quieres ayudarme a buscar a pie grande?- Dijo la pequeña**

**-Querido ¿No quieres comer de los pastelillos que acabo de hornear?- Preguntó la madre desde la cocina**

**-¿O tal vez ayudarme a perder peso?- Agrego el padre desde atrás del sofá**

**Pero el peli-azul no daba respuesta alguna, solo permanecía con su mirada cansada y se recostaba en pose fetal para evitar seguir escuchando comentarios.**

**Los demás suspiraron resignados.**

**Anais cogió de la manga a Darwin señalándole que quería hablar con él, pero sin que Gumball los escuchara, así que salieron al patio.**

**-Muy bien… Entiendo que la situación es difícil ¡pero no podemos rendirnos!- Decía mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia el patio**

**-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó confundido el mayor**

**-¡Gumball te necesita Darwin!- Volteó preocupada**

**-¿A mi…? Yo creo que lo que necesita Gumball es a Penny…- Dijo un tanto molesto**

**-Bueno, técnicamente sí. ¡Pero eso ya no puede ser posible ahora! ¿Qué es lo que me dijiste cuando Gumball y Penny comenzaron a salir? "Yo seré feliz mientras él también lo sea" En otras palabras, harías lo que fuera por verlo con una sonrisa ¿no?-**

**-Uh… Bueno sí, pero…-**

**-¡No hay peros! Todos estamos contando contigo para lograr animarlo, eres el único que puede-**

**-¿Todos?-**

**-Yo, Mamá y papá. Darwin, tu haz querido a Gumball por mucho tiempo, ya incluso perdí la cuenta, nadie lo ama más que tú, y si no logras demostrar que puedes animarlo en un momento difícil… ¡No podrás ser digno de él! Y eso es lo que todos queremos.-**

**-Yo no creo que señor papá y señora mamá quieran eso…- Comento algo confundido –Espera ¿Lo he querido por tanto tiempo…?-**

**-Darwin. ¿Quieres o no quieres a Gumball?-**

**-L-Lo quiero…-**

**-¿Quieres estar junto a él verdad?-**

**-S-Sí…-**

**-Abrazarlo cada día y que él te abrace a ti.-**

**-U-Uh… eso lo he hecho…-**

**-Besarlo y acariciarlo.-**

**-¿Huh? ¿E-Eso no es un poco-?-**

**-Caminar de la mano junto a él-**

**-Creo que eso sería lindo…-**

**-¿¡Entonces que rayos estas esperando!? No puedes perder todo eso solo por no lograr que Gumball se anime ¡Ve ahí y demuestra que eres un hombre!-**

**-Pero Anais…- Dijo algo inseguro**

**-Tranquilo Darwin- Se acercó a él y coloco sus manos en sus hombros –Siempre vas a tener el apoyo de tu cuñadita-**

**-¿C-Cuñadita?- Se sonrojó el peli-naranjo**

**-¡Ahora ve y muestra que eres mucho mejor que Penny!-**

**-¡Sí!- El chico entró decidido a la casa dejando a la menor atrás**

**-Por favor, hazlo feliz…- Susurró con una ligera sonrisa**

**Era una tarde soleada con pocas nubes, perfecta para salir a pasear. Niños jugaban, padres se divertían. Todo era muy agradable, a excepción de un chico que caminaba con la mirada baja como si estuviera muerto por dentro, mientras irradiaba un aura fría y oscura.**

**-Vamos amigo, no puedes estar decaído por siempre, es un lindo día ¿Por qué no le hechas una mirada?-**

**-No tiene caso…-**

**-Vamos, de seguro encontraremos algo que te divierta…- De pronto el peli-naranjo vio a Banana Joe y Tobías hablando frente a una parada de autobuses, Darwin se acercó cargando a Gumball del suéter.**

**-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen?-**

**-Oh! Gumball, estamos esperando el autobús, tenemos planeada una aventura en busca de "La banana milagrosa" ~ Lo decía mientras movía sus manos intentando causar impacto.**

**-¿Banana milagrosa? ¿Y eso qué es?- Preguntó curioso**

**-Es una reliquia antigua que mi bisabuelo ocultó porque era demasiado tacaño como para compartirla, y hoy mientras hurgaba en las cosas de mis padres encontré este mapa.- El pequeño rubio sacó de su bolsillo un mapa desgastado y poco claro con la ubicación de un tesoro.**

**-¿Están seguros de que es confiable? Ese mapa se ve muy poco específico.-**

**-Sí, bueno… Es lo mejor que pudimos encontrar, además ¿No sería genial que fuera cierto y que encontremos una reliquia que podríamos vender por millones de dólares?- Dijo emocionado el chico de cabellos coloridos**

**-Supongo que sí…-**

**-¿Y nos quieren acompañar?-**

**-Bueno… Es un viaje hasta el bosque y no tenemos las cosas necesarias…-**

**-Tranquilo, venimos totalmente preparados.- Ambos chicos se giraron un poco, mostrando que traían unas grandes mochilas.**

**-Bueno, en ese caso…-**

**-Darwin, vámonos a casa… Quiero seguir lamentándome…- Se quejó el gato**

**-¡Iremos!-**

**Cuatro chicos temerosos caminaban por el bosque, mientras uno de ellos observaba un viejo mapa para guiarse.**

**-¿Nos falta mucho Tobías…?-**

**-Tranquilo amigo, de seguro estamos cera, es solo que es difícil distinguir el camino entre tantos árboles y arbustos…- De pronto el chico colorido sintió que chocaba contra una profundidad suave y cálida.-Pero ¿Qué-?- Al levantar la mirada del papel se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un atemorizante oso grizzli.**

**-¡U-U-Un oso!- Los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo despavoridos en diferentes direcciones mientras gritaban del miedo.**

**Gumball huía sin fijarse en el camino, lleno de terror, volteó para ver si el depredador estaba tras él y se alivió al ver que no era perseguido, pero al voltear de nuevo al frente chocó contra una rama. Al recuperar la consciencia se sentó sobre el suelo adolorido y se sorprendió al notar que frente a él estaba aquel aterrador oso.**

**-Eh… Hehe, vamos amigo… No quieres comerte a un pequeño niño como yo, no tengo buen sabor… N-No he comido algo en días… Por favor, aún tengo mucho porque vivir… Hay tantas cosas preciosas en la vida… la diversión, la familia, el amor…- En ese momento recordó que realmente quien amaba se alejó de él, lo abandonó, y que no importaba que tanto añorara estar a su lado, jamás podría volver a verla. -¿Sabes qué? Mejor cómeme.- Se arrancó el suéter indiferente mientras el oso abría su gran mandíbula con la intención de devorarlo sin piedad.**

**-¡Gumball!- Pero en ese momento su medio hermano vio la situación y se interpuso valientemente entre el peli-azul y el salvaje animal –¡No pienso dejar que te comas a Gumball oso!-**

**-Darwin ¿Qué haces? Déjalo en paz, él solo quiere comer algo…- Argumentaba el gato.**

**-¿¡Estás demente!? ¡No pienso dejar que mi mejor amigo sea devorado! ¡Jamás lo permitiré!- El menor tomó una rama y se la colocó dentro del hocico al oso, reteniendo su mandíbula atorada y al mismo tiempo forcejeando para alejarlo**

**-No lo entiendes… Realmente no me importa si un animal me mastica y escupe, probablemente eso sería mejor ahora… Siento que ya no quiero esforzarme por nada… Penny era mi mayor meta y se alejó de mí…-**

**Darwin estaba realmente molesto por oírlo hablar así, era irritante. De un momento a otro empujó al oso con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la rama con la que forcejeaba entrara a su boca y el animal retrocediera atragantándose con ella.**

**-¡Darwin, deja de tratar de defenderme! ¡Solo soy un perdedor, déjame morir de una vez!-**

**El chico peli-azul de pronto sintió un duro golpe en su mejilla.**

**-¡Escúchame Gumball, puedes sentirte todo lo mal que quieras, lamentarte y quejarte! ¡Pero yo te quiero demasiado como para abandonarte de ese modo!- Tomó su muñeca y comenzaron a huir nuevamente alejándose del animal.**

**-¡Chicos, por aquí!- De pronto oyeron una voz familiar y Darwin vio que se trataba de los otros dos chicos, los cuales se ocultaban en una pequeña cueva. Sin dudarlo fueron con ellos.**

**-¿Están bien chicos? ¿Aún tienen todos sus miembros?- Preguntó preocupado el colorido.**

**-Estamos bien…- Comentó Gumball**

**-¿Este lugar es seguro? Probablemente hay más bestias como esa allá afuera- Preguntó el peli-naranjo**

**-No lo sé amigo… Pero es lo suficientemente pequeña como para evitar que entre algún oso.-**

**-Por ahora estaremos bien. Pero es mejor quedarnos aquí hasta mañana, ya está oscureciendo y es peligroso.- Comentó el pequeño rubio**

**-De acuerdo…-**

**-Pero deberíamos conseguir leña para hacer una fogata… No quiero morir congelado en medio del bosque- Dijo algo asustado el chico colorido.**

**-Yo saldré a buscarla.- Dijo firme el peli-naranjo.**

**-¿Darwin…?- Gumball se preocupó un poco**

**-¡Yo iré contigo!- Dijo Tobias, actuando valiente. Y ambos salieron de la cueva.**

**Cada vez se hacía más oscuro, los dos chicos que se ocultaban en la cueva temblaban de frío pero eso era definitivamente mejor que morir desmembrado por las mordidas de algún animal salvaje**

**-¿Todo anda bien entre tú y Gumball?- Preguntó de pronto el pequeño**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Siento que no están tan unidos como siempre-**

**-Han pasado… algunas cosas-**

**-¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó curioso**

**-Bueno… Hace poco me salvó la vida…-**

**-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es genial!-**

**-Pero yo no quería que lo hiciera…-**

**-Gumball… Deberías agradecerle por eso, no cualquiera lo haría.-**

**-Um…-**

**-Piensa en esto viejo, tu estas mal porque Penny se cambió de escuela. Pero si tú ya no estuvieras Darwin estaría mucho peor que tú, hay diferencia entre que te vayas para siempre y solo cambiar de ciudad.-**

**-Supongo que tienes razón…-**

**-Además yo creo que Darwin te ama mucho más de lo que Penny pudo amarte.-**

**-Huh?- Levantó la mirada sorprendido**

**-Darwin ha estado contigo por mucho más tiempo que ella, te ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, ha visto todas tus idioteces. Y sigue contigo.-**

**-¿Pero eso no es porque es mi hermano…?-**

**-Los hermanos pueden llegar a odiarse por siempre Gumball, pero Darwin no lo haría.-**

**-Darwin… No me había dado cuenta, él es mi razón para seguir adelante…-**

**Una fuerte luz se vio de pronto para luego generar un fuerte sonido. Se trataba de un rayo. Sin aviso la lluvia se había vuelto una tormenta eléctrica letalmente peligrosa.**

**-¡Darwin!- El peli-azul se levantó en seguida del suelo asustado**

**-¡Gumball!- La banana detuvo repentinamente al chico tomándolo de su mano, evitando que saliera de la cueva**

**-¡No me detengas! ¡Debo salvarlo! ¡No puedo dejar que algo le pase, es mi hermano! ¡Debo protegerlo porque nadie más va a quererme tanto como él y realmente lo quiero! ¡Tengo que estar allí con él!- Gritaba desesperado intentando zafarse del agarre y cuando volteó a ver a su obstáculo se dio cuenta de que este estaba sonriendo.**

**-Ve por él Gumball. Ve por él- Dejó ir su mano El peli-azul sonrío también y salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo hasta perderse a la distancia entre los árboles.**

* * *

Otra pinshi nota de la autora:

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí :'D me esforcé lo más que pude con este capítulo. Estoy intentando no perder la esencia de los personajes a como de lugar así que a veces suenan algo tontos, igual que en la serie x'D (pero recuerden que aquí ya están un poco más grandes) También intente que sucediera algo inesperado y sin sentido como en la serie, es decir, lo del bosque y el oso (¿¡Pero no creen que es sensual una escena de peligro y que el seme sea salvado por el uke!?) En fin, perdón de nuevo por la tardanza! TvT)/ espero que alguien aún siga leyendo esto~ Pronto subiré más~ (muy pronto~)

Por cierto! Estuve viendo las visitas del fanfic y hay como siete de Chile! O-O no puede ser! díganme de donde son! Quiero ser amiga de cualquier persona que shipee como yo TvT y si es alguien que lee mi fanfict aun mejor~3


End file.
